


The Demon and Angel

by Ravens_Rambling



Series: Demon And Angel [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Demon, Half-Demon, M/M, Multi, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Romantic Logince - Freeform, romantic moxiety, romantic red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_Rambling/pseuds/Ravens_Rambling
Summary: It happened during one rainy day the two met. One half-demon who was hiding from the world, who just wanted to survive, and one kind human who lend him a hand. Despite their differences, they want to learn from each other and maybe fall in love in the process.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Demon And Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001679
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Part 1

The rain battered against the city streets, it’s cold air seeping through the darkness like a cloak. The man, a teenager really, sat huddled as close as he can into his old wrinkly, full of holes, blanket. It was really his only source of warmth. A tarp was covering him but really it did little to protect him from the rain. All he could do was cuddle into himself and try to get what little warmth he could.

His tail and his one wing wrapped around his thin frame as he shook with the cold. Oh yeah, he forgot to mention that he was a half demon.

A being that wasn’t supposed to be in existence. A being that is, he is told, suppose to be considered evil. Suppose to rain havoc and chaos into the world. Some say he is the precursor to the apocalypse. Some say the world will end if he lives another day.

He wasn’t any of those things, at least he doesn’t think so?

From the moment he was born he’s been like this. Having fangs, a pointed tail, one spiked purple wing, his dark purple horns coming from his head, it’s not like he can do anything to change it. It’s not like he wanted this life. But here he was trying to survive since the moment he could breathe.

And trust him when he says he has wanted to stop breathing multiple times. There has been countless amount of times, more times then he could count, when he has passed out and he seriously doubted that he would ever wake up again.

And every time he did he was disappointed with himself.

But now he was here, well not like here was any better but still, at least he was alone. At least he wasn’t poked and prodded all day every day. At least he could feel the wind against his skin without having somebody hovering over him.

At least he can breathe freely now.

How he escaped from that place he still couldn’t figure out. Maybe he didn’t want to know. All he knew was that he opened his eyes and he was outside, past the gates, past the people who tortured him, past the-

A sudden noise made him jump out of his thoughts. Followed by louder noises, noises that were getting closer to him.

It sounded like paw steps were running towards him and loud yelling too. That sounded like a human. Shit.

He tried to bury himself further in the blanket, maybe the human won’t see him. He titled his head for his pointed ears to get a better grasp of what’s going on. He knew if he moved out of this spot the human would surely see him and it wasn’t like his one wing was operational.

“Zoe! Baby girl what are you doing? Zoe!!”

He heard loud barks which blasted through his eardrums and sent him winching, he had to bite his lip from making any sort of noise. Curse his sensitive ears why do they have to be sensitive? Properly to bring more wonderful pain to him, how lovely. The barking was getting closer until he could see bright yellow fur on the edge of his vision. This isn’t good. The human will see him. He’s gonna hurt him if he sees him. He’s gonna-

“Zoe. Get back here! What has gotten into you- Oof.”

The man walked right into the dog and it almost sent him falling right over onto the ground but he managed to study himself. He looked down to the dog who was looking straight at the demon man.

He wasn’t able to tell what the dog was thinking but suddenly he started barking again, louder than before.

All he could do was clunch his ears tightly as the loud sound sounded like it was right in his ears, it blasted through his entire body. Without meaning to he cried out his entire body shaking at the pressure.

“Hello? Is somebody there? Zoe, what’s wrong?”

Could the person not see him? Well, that’s good at least. But before he could even get a moments relief the dog was suddenly right at his face. And it was still barking.

“MAKE IT STOP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!”

He didn’t know what he was doing, all that he knew was that if this creature doesn’t shut up soon his head might explode.

“Zoe Zoe stop! It’s okay stop!”

As if on cue the dog suddenly stopped, the sound came to a sudden halt. His body was still shaking and his head still throbbing but at least it stopped.

But he froze when he felt eyes on him.

“Hello there? Who are you? Are you okay now?”

His head whipped up to see the man’s eyes looking right at him. He was smiling brightly despite the fact that he was drenched. His hair was a curly brown a piece of hair even was curled up at the top. He wore on a bright blue sweater with white pom poms coming down the collar and white cats face on the center. His jeans were a tan color though all the demon didn’t want to look at it for very long in fear the man would do something.

Though when he looked at his eyes there was something…wrong with them? They didn’t seem like normal eyes. But still, the human looked at him in deep concern. Why would a human be concerned with him?

“I… I… Y-Yes…” He managed to wheeze out and at that moment he realized he could barely breathe.

The man smiled a bit more, “I’m glad to hear that kiddo. I’m Patton! What’s your name?”

Despite his fear that shook him to his very core. Despite the fact that he was terrified of getting hurt again. Despite his own mind screaming at him to run and never look back… There was something pleasing about those eyes. He didn’t see a trace of fear in them, didn’t see a trace of wanting to hurt him, only deep concern and worry for him. Even his voice was full of concern though for some reason it was bubbly? There was something so peaceful in those eyes that he felt himself saying back.

“V-Virgil….”


	2. Part 2

Instantly Virgil’s mind began to race. He shouldn’t have said anything to this human, he’ll only get in trouble now. He even told him his name what kind of idiot is he??? He was practically asking for pain now. Wait maybe he won’t get pain this time? After all, he did answer a question that’s a good thing right?? He hoped so at least since he can’t tell what this person’s thoughts were…

As his thoughts raced his body tensed up against the blanket. His wing and tail wrapped tightly around his torso. It felt like his brain was short-circuiting as his chest and lungs burned. There was a sudden burst of ringing in his ears ones that ringed his entire body and made him shiver and shake even more. All he could hear was the ringing. He wasn’t getting enough air in his body, he could tell. Why did his vision become suddenly fuzzy?? He couldn’t see the human quite right anymore.

“Virgil? That’s an interesting name! I like it! What are you doing out here by yourself? I’m guessing your homeless right? Well we can’t have that now, can we! Zoe? Zoe, what’s wrong?”

Through his silent pleadings for air, he could hear something whimpering loudly. His muscles tightened up against the sound instinctively. Closing his eyes he awaited pain as he pleaded for it all to be over with soon. Maybe he’ll be left alone soon, maybe he won’t get as much of a punishment this time, maybe-

His thoughts came to a dead halt when he felt something land on top of him. It wasn’t hard or sharp or hell even rough no it was…soft? Fluffy? Almost like a pillow? His eyes snapped open to find the dog on his lap.

The dog looked up to him worryingly and whining through the ringing.

He’s never felt anything so soft before…

Though he was afraid to move his hand the dog leaned forward into his closed fist and nudged his hand so it was on top of its head. Then it headbutted his face softly.

He wasn’t sure what was going on but the fur was so soft… He imagined this must be what clouds felt like. He could feel the warm breath of the dog on his face warming his cheeks ever so slightly.

But still, he couldn’t draw in any air even though he felt himself calming down. Why couldn’t he breathe???

“Oh, are you panicking? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to freak you out. It’s going to be okay alright? I’m not going to hurt you. Can you focus on me?” Virgil blinked up at the human he could barely even see the human through his tears. “Breathe along with me alright? Breathe in for 4 okay? I’ll count with you. 1-2. It’s okay it’s okay let’s start over your doing well, kiddo.”

It felt like a lifetime but eventually, Virgil could breathe halfway decently without feeling like every breath was a razor going through his lungs. Once he calmed down he wiped his eyes with his other hand not wanting to let the dog go. It was strangely…comforting.

“Are you okay now? I hope I didn’t cause you too much distress I’m so sorry.”

Why did the human sound so worried about him? So concerned? A human shouldn’t sound concerned about the likes of him. Or at least any human he’s seen has ever cared about him. The most kindness he got was a glare as he was tossed some blankets through the bars of his bedroom. This was…he didn’t know what to say about it. Other then he was hopelessly confused at the matter. Maybe this was some trick?? Humans were rather manipulative at times…

He nodded, he was too scared to speak now.

Zoe barked once though thankfully it wasn’t as loud as before.

“Oh that’s good I’m so glad kiddo. Can I touch you?”

Another nod and another bark.

“I’ll place my hand on your lap okay? I promise I’m not going to hurt you.”

Virgil didn’t do anything as he felt a gentle hand be placed on his leg just like he said. He tried not to flinch at the feeling. He almost wanted to lean into the touch, how stupid is he.

“Why don’t we get out of the rain huh kiddo? I promise you’re safe okay? My home isn’t too far away I can warm you up with some hot chocolate and blankets how does that sound?”

Virgil didn’t know most of the words Patton just said but being warm sounded nice at least. Despite his brain screaming at him to run and never look back he felt his head nod. It’s not like he has anything else to lose right? Patton seems trustworthy enough at least. He’s had plenty of chances to hurt him by now but he hasn’t yet…

Very slowly he stood up on shaky legs one hand still on Zoe’s head. He tightened the blanket around his shoulders as the cold air gripped him tightly now that he was away from the shelter of the tarp. Zoe’s tail wagged as she stayed by his side he could feel her fur brush up against his dirty jeans. The soft fur between his fingers gripped him tighter to reality. He almost wanted to thread his fingers through the fluffy fur but decided against it.

“I’m glad you decided to come with us, kiddo. I’m going to protect you from now on! Can I hold your hand?”

Protect… He didn’t even know what that word means anymore… But he did nod to the question that did sound nice. With very careful fingers he lightly gripped one of Patton’s fingers and thread it through his own. Patton beamed as he gripped tightly.

Just like that, they walked out of the dark alleyway to the brightly light streets. One of Virgil’s hand in Patton’s and the other on the dog not wanting to let go of either of them. He hoped he won’t regret this decision. He really hoped he wasn’t walking into a trap. All he wanted was to be safe now and leave the past behind him. Would that be too much to ask? He hoped not…But as he looked over to Patton he gulped, he really hoped not…


	3. Part 3

The two walked in silence through the harsh rain and cold. Though the human kept humming some tune under his breath and despite the fact that it was freezing out and he must be at least somewhat cold he had a skip to his step. He still had a bright grin on his face. Virgil couldn’t understand this human. What is wrong with him???

Honestly, Virgil had so many questions. Why did he care about him? Why should he care about a half demon like him? Doesn’t he know how dangerous he is? How even the mere presence of him spells disaster?

But he stayed silent.

His throat was still hurting him from before but really that wasn’t why he was silent. No, the reason was was that he didn’t know if he was allowed to speak. Most days he wasn’t allowed to speak unless either spoken to or allowed to by somebody. Even though this Patton seems nice he wasn’t ready to fully trust him not for the time being. Again he wasn’t sure what was going through this human’s head, this could all be some trick for all he knows. Some ploy to get him to do something out of turn then show his true colors.

Why did he think a human would do that?

For the simple joy of it, he guessed. Hell if he knows. Ha… Hell.

Though as they walked Virgil had a sudden idea. Was Patton not talking to him because he didn’t want to spook him again? No… No that’s…stupid of him to even think… But he is holding his hand and that was soothing but that could mean anything. Maybe he didn’t want him to run away. Maybe he didn’t-

“We’re here!”

Patton let go of his hand to fish out something from his pockets which caused Virgil to flinch at, unfortunately. But he watched as the human walked up the stairs and as he tried to catch a sight of what he pulled out of his pockets he looked up at the building. It was an old brick building that was for sure, and it looked like it was about to crumble away into the strong winds. And somehow it was staying up.

But one thing that made it stand out was a bright colorful neon sign right outside a window above them he looked down to where the sign was pointing at to see a…food place? He smelled burgers so he guessed they sell burgers and stuff there…

That was a pretty big and bright neon sign how were they able to sleep throughout the night? Course what’s he saying he slept sometimes when all those annoying intense white lights were on so hey this wasn’t as bad.

He heard the door open and whipped back to see Patton was holding the door open for him.

“Welcome home kiddo!”

Home…? He opened his mouth to respond before closing it quickly. That wasn’t a question. Shouldn’t speak…

Instead, he lowered his head trying to be as small as possible as he stepped into the place. His eyes widened at Patton’s…home. It was huge! The walls were made of bricks and it looked so beautiful compared to the boring white walls of his old bedroom.

There was a dark long thing against the wall as he walked in, he wasn’t sure what it was but it looked comfy and there were pillows on it? Across the way from the long thing was a dark black square hung up on the wall. He had zero ideas what that did but it almost reminded him of those things the scientists used to type something in…

In the middle of those two things were a table of sorts with stuff littered on it. There were also some paintings and pictures scattered along the walls and the table.

He gasped out a breath his eyes shining. It was stunning.

“Make yourself at home kiddo. I’ll go see if I have anything you can wear. I know this place isn’t much but it’s home. And maybe it’ll be your home too!”

Virgil turned towards the other man and gasped out, “I-It’s beautiful…” Before quickly shutting his mouth with his hand he bit his lip.

But Patton giggled and waved his hand as he set down his things Zoe staying right beside him.

“Oh, no trust me it isn’t anything fancy. But I’m glad you like it. Aannnnddddd there we go be right back alright! Here you can wait in the hallway.”

Once he set down his things he made his way through the room and to another. There was another room??? He quickly followed Zoe right behind him.

He gasped even more once he saw the next room. It was definitely smaller than the last room but there was a large window right where the sink was and the view outside made him smile lightly. He had no idea what most of this stuff was or what they could possibly be used for and his curiosity picked up. But Patton told him to wait in the hallway so he hurried up not wanting to keep the human waiting.

By the time he got in the hallway Patton had already disappeared, he guessed in his room? His eyes widened as he saw all the other doors. How big was this place??? This was definitely bigger than his old small bedroom that’s for sure. Why did he need this big of a place?

He noticed Zoe had disappeared to and pouted slightly. He liked the dog’s fur… It was so soft… Oh well…

It didn’t take long before a door opened and Patton emerged with Zoe trailing along. He held up a rather thick and large pink and blue shirt with jeans pants.

“This is my old clothes so you can keep it! I hope it fits you. If not I could find something else if you want? But you better change out of those clothes quick so you don’t get a cold! Oh, you should take a shower too to get warmed up! Do you need my help?”

Virgil blinked, “N-No it’s fine… I um…t-thanks…”

“No problem! Holler if you need anything alright? I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

He nodded, he guessed that was the first room? He took the clothes with delicate care.

Virgil went to the room Patton nudged towards hoping it was the right one. When he opened the door he sucked in a breath. Okay, Patton really must be lying now. Sure he had a bathroom in his room but it was nothing like this. Really it was just a toilet and a simple sink and a shower though he knew it wasn’t really a shower… But this was… Dear hell…

Okay, he must be really careful where he steps and what he does.

Gulping he started moved the curtains and looked down at the knob. Biting his lip he swallowed. Okay, this was a lot more complicated then he thought. So he guessed he turned the knob this way and…

He yelped loudly his body flying backward as water suddenly sprouted from the head. He took a shaky breath he really needs to stop getting spooked by everything.

Placing his hand under it he winched when it turned up cold. Okay, so that means he turns it more right? But when he turned it and placed his hand under it again it turned a scalding hot.

Fuck…

So he just decided to fuck it and take it while it was freezing cold unable to get it to stop being burning hot. He didn’t want to take any of his shampoos so he just watered down his hair, he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to take some or not. Luckily that meant his shower was quick.

When he got out he was freezing and he grabbed the towel that was in his pile of clothes like a lifeline. His wing stuck to his back and he had to sigh at it, he hated when his wing got wet it was practically useless when it did. His teeth chattered as he quickly dried off and got dressed.

With a curious stare, he titled his head as he admired the shirt. It looked like something he’s seen before but he couldn’t quite place it… No matters it wasn’t something he would normally wear but it’ll have to do. Though he did snarl at it when his wing couldn’t open wide like it normally does. Though it was huge on him so it could still peek out and didn’t feel too restricted he still didn’t like it. He tore off a bit of the backing off his old shirt so his wing could breathe but he knew Patton won’t like it if he did that so he guessed he just had to suffer. Even the pants were tight against his tail, his wing was uncomfortable sure but his tail being restricted was torture for him. Luckily he was able to shift the pants a bit so he could pull out his tail though it still was highly uncomfortable.

As he opened the door silently peering out once he got dressed the towel still on his wet head and his old clothes piled on his arms he looked around. He didn’t see anybody he should properly go to the living room right? But as he was about to step out he heard a voice. A voice that didn’t sound like Patton’s.

“What were you thinking!? Bringing in some random stranger into our house??”

“Lo, it’s okay! I know it seems weird but he’s a good kiddo! He’s just scared and he seemed so lonely. Zoe warmed up to him right away doesn’t that mean anything?”

“NO! No, it’s doesn’t! That stranger could be planning your murder Pat! I don’t know about you but I’m not going to place my life on the line by what some dog does! And if you’re going to Pat your stupid! It’s not some cat or dog your bringing in its. A. Human. Being. Okay? A human that could kill you!”

When he said that he clapped with every word. Virgil froze. He didn’t know this person but he didn’t sound happy. Rather he sounded pissed. So pissed in fact that it made Virgil’s hair stand on end. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. This human will hurt him. He doesn’t sound like he cares who he is. Just like those other humans.

His breath came in whooping gasps as he dropped the clothes to the floor. His wing sprouts out to protect him. His tail wrapped around his frame as he turned the other direction. Run. Run. Run.

But as he did he realized that he was trapped. Would the other rooms have doors leading outside? Windows maybe? Only if he’ll try.

In his panic he knew he must be making noise. He knew his breath was echoing through the place if his rapidly beating heart wasn’t making enough noise as is. He also knew he was running into things as he practically ripped the knob off Patton’s door.

Literally. Ripped it off the door.

Yes, so he was more powerful than a normal human. Who cares right now.

A growl came from his throat as he dashed into the room breathing heavily he threw himself at the closest window. At first, he tried to normally open it but as he heard footsteps approaching fast and his mind screaming at him to run he growled at the thing. Instead, he punched the window full force luckily it shattered on impact. His arms went to protect his face as he jumped out the window.

His demotic growl crawled out of his throat as his sharp claws gripped onto the brick wall. It hurt. It stung. But he had to run. Had to save himself.

He slid down the wall hearing his name echo above him. But he didn’t dare look up. He didn’t dare pause as he jumped the rest of the way down and rolled when he landed. His mind didn’t even pick a direction it just went somewhere.

Still, he heard his name being called and still he ran. His hands threw up towards his ears to block the noise. It was a trap. It was all a trap. The niceness. The only trace of comfort he has ever been graceful enough to receive.

It was all a trap.

His breath didn’t stop as he ran into another dark alleyway. Tears were streaming down his cheeks but honestly, it merged with the rain at this point. His heart hurt. His body hurt. He couldn’t breathe.

His one trace of trust… He thought he made a friend. He thought he could be safe for once. All of that gone in an instant.

Serves him right for trusting somebody.

He couldn’t seem to get his breathing under control no matter what he did. All he could do was shake as he practically fell down to the ground his arms and wing curled up around him to get some warmth. When did it become so cold? Why did his vision become so fuzzy and dark?

Before he knew what his own body was doing his eyes suddenly closed on its own and the familiar peaceful darkness engulfed him. He was even helpless against his own body…

His last thoughts were how stupid he was to trust humans. That his heart felt like it was shattering. That he would never be safe for this is his life and it always will be.

Alone… Afraid… In pain… And above all.

Without a home.


	4. Part 4

Virgil woke up slowly, the first thing he felt was that he was surrounded by a large fluffy blanket. Which was rather strange as his normal blanket wasn’t this heavy nor fluffy rather it was a ragged thing that smelled of…something not pleasant. And he still couldn’t figure out what that smell exactly was. His mind slowly came back to the present, only to realize that it was pounding. His eyes felt heavy as if there were cement poured into it. Maybe there was who knows really.

Slowly his eyes blinked as he looked around the blue and yellow filled room and came to. Wait… Room…

He was inside…

He wasn’t outside…

What was-

“I still don’t think this is a good idea, Pat…”

“Shush Lo I know you saw how scared he was. I mean he passed out Lo! And cause of us! The least we can do is make sure he’s okay.”

“I see your point but-”

Voices…

With a gasp and a flourish, he jumped up the fuzzy blanket falling off of him causing the entire room to spin but he tried his best to ignore that. The memories came flooding back to him like a wave. These humans are going to hurt him right? Wait… If they were they would have already done it right? He’s been passed out for..he doesn’t know how long but that gave them plenty of opportunities to hurt him. He wasn’t in pain he could tell that off the bat other than his headache of course. So why…?

A noise cut off his thoughts, a door being opened. Then a soft calculating voice, “Oh… You’re up. Good. I’ve brought you-”

“He’s up? Oh, thank god!” Virgil looked over nervously to be greeted with a wide-smiled Patton and a man that looked similar to him but more…serious that’s for sure. He reminded Virgil of those humans with the clipboards who would be in the corner as they watched his tests. Virgil hated those humans. They sat there and watched as those scientists poked and prodded him, hurt him, and they did nothing to help. That made him even more nervous as he gulped.

Though his foggy and pounding headache he smelt something good and his stomach growled loudly, so loudly it caused the two to look up. His cheeks dusted pink as he shifted more in the blanket. Would they punish him somehow for being hungry? After all, it’s not like they would be doing this out of the kindest of their hearts.

But instead, he heard a small giggle, “Are you hungry kiddo? We made you some soup!”

“Yes. You’ve properly fainted from malnutrition and dehydration, or your blood sugars low. Or possibly from where Patton found you all of the above. Cause I’m sure it wasn’t from the panic attack alone that caused that,” He glanced towards Patton who frowned and nodded.

“May we come in kiddo?”

His brain was slow to catch up with their words. Wait why would they ask him if they can come in? What were they talking about?

Not a word came from him but he raised his eyebrow and gave a confused look.

“All we want is to give you some soup is all. We won’t hurt you if that’s what your thinking.”

They seem to be intent on his answer, his silence not cutting it even though he was confused as hell right now. Nobody has asked him his permission for anything.

Finally, he shrugged, “I… I…g-guess so…”

Both of the men smiled, well one beamed at his words while the other gave a slight smile, and slowly walked in. They left the door open as Logan dove back a bit and walked in carrying a bowl of something steaming and bottle of water. Huh… So they weren’t lying about that.

Lo-he presumed was his name-sat down the soup and water on the nightstand beside him slowly and cautiously as if he was near some wild animal then took a few steps back and sat down on a chair by the desk. Patton had a soft smile as he walked in and sat on the bedside by his feet. Virgil instantly drew his feet away thinking Patton was going to touch him somehow. He wasn’t going to be that stupid and trust them off the bat like that.

There was a moment of silence as Virgil didn’t move and they didn’t say a word. Instead, Virgil kept his eyes glued to Patton’s hands while he could see at the corner of his eyes that Logan was keeping his gaze away while Patton had his on his legs. Why was there silence? Were they preparing for something?

“So, Virgil, I thought we would introduce ourselves since you met Lo under a rocky start, huh?”

Virgil simply shrugged, why would it matter?

His wing shuttered under the blankets and he bit his lip. Sure he knew that this Lo person had seen his wing, how couldn’t he have, but right now… He didn’t want questions towards his… Disfigurement. Instead, he hid his wing and tail, maybe Lo would just think it’ll be a trick of the light? He hoped his horns were hidden in his hair at least…

Though he didn’t want to keep his attention off of them the soup besides him kept drifting its smell over to him making his stomach grumble again. God when was the last time he ate? Days? Weeks? It felt like it. Maybe he could just grab a bit-

“-To meet you, Virgil. May I ask how you are strong enough to hop down a two-story building and how your nails were able to support you enough to slid down a brick wall without shattering? Or how-”

“Logan! Don’t ask those questions!”

“I am simply curious! In case you realize Patton those are not simple things a normal human can do! And he’s got a tail and wing for Christ sake! Hypothetically, for all, we know he could be some delirious person dressed as a demon or something.”

Virgils eyes went wide at that word. Demon… That’s what he is though right? A demon? An evil spawn that shouldn’t exist? It all came crashing down. That’s why they are doing this. Cause they want to study him right? Make money off what they could study off him cause he shouldn’t exist right? The food they give him properly is drugged up, isn’t it?

Tears were pouring down his cheeks before he realized that he wanted to cry. His breaths came in gasps as he felt like his chest was collapsing.

“I-I…” He felt the attention of both of their eyes on him now.

“I-I’m not…” A took a deep breath but it sounded like a dying animal.

“I’m not…a demon…”

Oh no… His loud voice… His body shook as he clasps a hand over his mouth. The wing flew out of the blanket so it could wrap around his frame as tight as it could before he could control it not to. His entire body quivered.

“I-I’m so-sorry… Pl-please don’t h-hurt me… I… I didn’t mean…”

“Virge hey Virge it’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong. I told you we weren’t going to hurt you. You aren’t a demon your right. Aren’t I Logan?”

“Y-Yes. Affirmative you aren’t.” His voice sounded shaky like he was scared of him. Great now he’s gotten somebody scared of him.

“Hey, can you look at me, Virge?”

Slowly his eyes drew up towards Patton his blue eyes were warm and inviting… Calming…

“Can you take deep breaths for me kiddo? Remember earlier? Let’s follow that pattern again. Do you remember it?”

He shook his head.

“That’s fine don’t worry. 4-7-8 was it. Let’s start okay?”

As they did it a few times slowly Virgil could breathe again, and slowly his wing let go of his torso, and even slower did his body stop shaking. That was until he could finally breathe by himself again.

“I didn’t mean to cause you to panic. That was my mistake. Why don’t I leave you while you eat? Would that be okay?” Logan asked.

He nodded. That sounded perfect. He still didn’t trust this human.

Logan nodded and got up taking one more look at his wing and then to Patton as if he didn’t trust them alone in the same room then walked out and disappeared down the hallway.

Virgil swallowed, he hoped he won’t get in trouble later for that. Then he looked back to Patton who was now going through something on his…small rectangular box? It was a screen, almost like a computer, but much much smaller small enough so that Patton could hold in one hand, as he poked at it with his finger. He was also mumbling something to it?

Virgil just stared at him as he did so curious and intrigued. His stomach growled again and he thought this might be the best time as any to maybe take a few bites. He hoped they didn’t drug it up somehow.

Gradually he itched his way closer to the nightstand till he could very gently grab the bowl. When he brought it close to his chest he wanted to hum a bit as he felt the warmth coming off of it. He practically lapped up any warmth he could get as he hasn’t had any bit of it for weeks now.

He took the spoon and carefully brought it to his mouth. His eyes widened at the taste and a small gasp escaped from his lips. This was the best soup he’s ever had! It was still warm and tasteful compared to the soups he used to have. A wide beaming smile went upon his lips as he took another spoonful and entered it into his mouth.

But he froze when he heard a giggle.

Virgil whipped up to see Patton had stopped doing whatever it was and was giggling at him, “I’m glad you like it! Be sure not to eat it too fast alright?”

He nodded and continued eating some more though he found it rather awkward that Patton was now staring at him as he ate. Why was he staring at him for…?

He ate more slowly now keeping his head down thinking he did something wrong. Until finally Patton sighed and frowned a bit, “I am sorry about Logan by the way. He’s rather…overprotective when he wants to be. He doesn’t mean to be so rude. I hope you can forgive him?”

Why does he want his forgiveness?? Not like it will actually mean anything.

“Why…?”

“Oh well, he has a rather hard time with…” Patton’s hands flapped in the air as he tried to speak the right word, “Emotions I guess you could say. But he really does mean well kiddo. Just like I know you do.”

Patton then smiled and leaned forward to lightly grasp his leg it took every fiber of Virgil’s being not to pull his leg back towards him. But he gulped down his food instead trying to focus on that and not on the fact that his leg felt like it was burning.

“I’ll leave you to eat now since I’m sure you want to be alone. I’m glad you awake though. Holler if you need anything. Would you like me to leave my phone?”

Phone? So that’s what it was he guessed as Patton raised up the thing that he was playing with earlier.

“I set it up so it will start watching Steven Universe! I know you will like that show. Only if you want to though.”

He said that last part quickly a nervous look in his eyes. Well… He didn’t know anything of what he was talking about but at least he won’t be bored right?

“O-Okay…?”

That caused Patton to once again beam from ear to ear as he came forward and placed the small black thing on his lap. There was a picture on the screen but Virgil wasn’t focused on that, rather of the fact that Patton was very close to him.

Sucking in a breath his entire body froze as Patton explained to him how to work it. But he couldn’t even hear what he was saying to him. His mind screamed at him to run or push him away.

Until finally he drew back and off the bed with a flourish, “Alright kiddo see you soon! Lo or I will be checking up on you in a bit just to make sure your okay. Again holler if you need anything alright? Do you want the door closed or open?”

Virgil’s mind was still reeling from before but he shakily was able to mumble out, “C-Closed..”

And with that Patton gave him a nod then a wave as he skipped out closing the door behind him, and just like that Virgil was left alone with his thoughts. And this…phone? Thankfully he had something to eat at least, that was something.


	5. Part 5

It was a few hours before Virgil finally gave up on the thing. Well, he thinks it was hours, honestly, he doesn’t know how long he sat there waiting for something to happen to the small device. He had been so overwhelmed with Patton so close to him he guess he malfunctioned in a way, he doesn’t remember a single thing that Patton said to him.

In any case, he wasn’t sleeping comfortably that’s for sure now. Twisting and turning in the blankets he kept groaning and moaning as shadows and men in white lab coats taunted him and laughed. Some even had needles. At some point he screamed as he was strapped to a table, a harsh light shining in his eyes as he tried to fight against the straps. But nothing. Only more laughter. Only more needles. Only more pain.

Until he shot out of bed. Panting hard his hair stuck to his sweaty face, his wide eyes met with the ever-pressing darkness of the night and he swallowed thickly. The darkness seemed to be pressing down on him, making it hard to even breathe. Even though he knew it was impossible he could have sworn he thought he saw things move in the dark corners as he tried to soothe his breathing.

There’s no way he’s going back to bed now. And though there was some light coming from the window he suddenly felt like he was in a tunnel. He needed some fresh air and light if he ever wanted to calm down fully any time soon.

Though he wasn’t sure if he was allowed outside, these two might force him to stay inside for all he knows. Well… They didn’t actually say he had to stay in…

Suddenly what sounded like a thud came from a dark corner and he jumped. Yep, he’s going outside.

With that, he grabbed the blanket as he stood up shaking a bit as he dared himself to push through the darkness to get to the door. Why does it seem like something’s staring at him? Oh god, he swore he just saw something dart around his room!

His breathing quicked up as he tried to hurry. Darting towards the door he distantly noticed his hands were shaking badly as he turned the knob. He was about to celebrate as he got out to the hallway surely the hallway would be better than his room, only to suck in more air. It was pitch black out here, even more so than inside that room.

Why does everything hate him? Gulping he clutched the blanket closer to him, trying to make as little noise as possible and trying to be as small as he could be, slowly he made his way through the hall. Was the hall this long before? No, it couldn’t have been…

Just when he made it to the larger room he heard a voice and whimpered softly shrinking into himself. But when nothing came at him or he wasn’t hurt he peeked one eye open to find nothing there. Well, there was something there.

The voice he heard was coming from the screen on the wall. There was a small human-like child dancing and singing from the looks of it. There were animals around her as she sang, her blue and yellow dress floating around her beautifully. And he was entranced. Was the pretty lady stuck in the screen?!

Did he needed to save her??

But as he got closer he heard a sudden movement and jumped in the air so far he skitted almost towards the wall. Luckily he was able to catch himself before he could make a loud noise. His head whipped towards the sound to see on the small bed like thing, Patton and Logan asleep. There was a blanket over them and Patton had his head on Logan’s shoulder. While Logan was still holding a book and his glasses were still on, askew on his face.

How… How could they trust each other to sleep like that? Weren’t they worried about the other one hurting them? Maybe they ate something to make them sleepy? But why would they do that to themselves?!

He was absolutely dumbstruck by the sight. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

These humans made no sense.

But wait… Did they trap this pretty lady in the screen?! Were they forcing her to sing and dance for their own entertainment? Did humans have magic that could do that?

He had no idea and he suddenly felt like he didn’t want to know.

Before he left he took one sad look at the poor lady silently promising that he will rescue her in due time, then he brought the blanket closer to him and made his way towards the far door. The only entrance and exit, well unless he wants to break through another window… Which he’s surprised they weren’t upset with that.

Wait! Maybe they will trap him in one of those screens too! Maybe they are just waiting for the perfect time when he’s vulnerable! Well, he’s not giving them the satisfaction.

With that, he growled under his breath as he silently twisted the knob. But it didn’t twist. What’s wrong with this thing?!

Growling, even more, he used his full force and pulled on it. With a rather loud crack, the entire knob came completely off. Whoops… He didn’t mean to do that.

Gulping he looked over his shoulder hoping he didn’t wake them up. Thankfully he could still see them sleeping away against each other. Breathing out a sigh of relief he pushed the door open and took a breath in as the cool night air greeted him. Maybe he could blame the broken knob on the fluffy creature? Hopefully, they will buy that…

Just as he was about to step outside he felt a coldness on his hands. Jumping back his back hit the doorframe with a loud thud and he winched as some feathers in his wing got out of place. Looking down he saw it was Zoe, who was giving him a worried look.

“Shoo… Get…” He waved his hands trying to get her away. But she wasn’t budging. Instead, she kept trying to nudge her wet nose into his hand even whining softly when he kept pulling away.

That’s when he heard a rustle of movement and a smack of lips. His heart sank and all blood drained from his face as he looked up and was met face to face with Logan’s sleepy dark blue eyes.


	6. Part 6

“What are you doing?” Despite the fact that Logan’s voice was laced with sleep it was also calculated. Stern.

It made Virgil’s throat go tight.

“I… I… I didn’t…” He tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. The knob was shaking in his hand though he distantly thought knobs weren’t supposed to do that right? Then it’s his hand then, his hands are shaking…

“Why are you leaving? And most importantly why do you have our doorknob in your hand?”

Virgil could feel his entire body shrink at the piercing dark blue glare that radiated off this human. Logan felt drastically different then Patton. He made him feel very uncomfortable. It made him think of those scientists.

The lump in his throat got heavier and it was getting harder to breathe. But he has to say something right? He properly looks like an idiot like this. Even more reason for Logan to hate him.

Closing his eyes he braced himself as he mumbled, “T-Tried…to go o-outside… Door…didn’t open… I-I’m sorry!” His voice squeaked at the end which caused him to flinch. Great between his squeaky voice and his stuttering he really does look like an idiot doesn’t he?

“Why are you going outside? Did you wanted some fresh air?”

He nodded silently thanking him that he understood.

That was until he heard a rustle of movement and his eyes blew open. Logan was getting up off the weird bed thing and was heading towards him. His breath sucked in and he started shaking even more.

“I’m sorry! Please, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’ll go back to bed, please! I didn’t mean to I-”

“Virgil. It’s okay. I was going to give you a jacket. It appeared that it stopped raining but it still would be cold out there. Stay close to here though, okay? We don’t want what happened before to happen again, right?”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “Y-Your letting me..go…?“

Logan turned from him to grab something from a small room he didn’t realize was there from beside the front door. “Affirmative. After all,” He turned back towards him this time holding up a fuzzy purple sweater with a dog face on it, “You aren’t some prisoner here. You can come and leave whenever you want… That is if you want to stay here that is?” He raised an eyebrow at him waiting for his answer.

Virgil sucked in a breath. He..had a choice? They weren’t forcing him to stay here?

“B-But…-”

“If it’s a hard choice for you you don’t have to make it now. It’s simply an offer. Would you like something else to eat before you go out? I can get you anything. You are extremely malnourished so eating as much as you can handle will be ideal.”

The demon hastily shook his head. Why are they so intent on feeding him so much? Or caring if he’s malnourished or really his opinion at all?

Logan hummed, “Well if that’s the case be sure to be by here like I said. We’ll call you in the morning, sounds satisfactory?”

Virgil was at a loss for words so all he did was a nod. Where else would he go anyways? Not like he had a place to stay… But he hastily grabbed the jacket from him and started heading out but he looked down to the doorknob now placed on the counter and gulped.

“I-I’m really sorry about the…” He pointed towards it.

“Don’t worry about it. It won’t be a bother replacing it. I hope you didn’t injure yourself while ripping it?”

“N-No…”

“That’s good. You have fantastic strength. Able to climb down walls and rip door knobs… Fascinating…”

And there’s that same look that the scientist gave him. Like he was some rat in a cage. Some freak to be studied and tested.

He swallowed thickly as he felt his lungs being punctured. Very slowly he raised his hand and did a two finger salute and walked off not saying a word back.

As soon as the cold air hit his skin he breathed in deeply. He already felt better, however, he could still feel Logan’s gaze on his back as he walked down the steps into the sidewalk. Having to keep himself from darting away he ducked his head his tail darting to and fro. Until finally he heard the door close behind him and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Thank god that’s over. How he didn’t get in trouble was beyond him. Maybe he will when he gets back… He sure hopes not. At first, he wasn’t thinking of going back at all honestly. But… They fed him. They gave him clothes and a warm bed to sleep on. Sure they were strange in their ways and he still didn’t trust Logan one bit but…

This was the nicest he’s ever been treated before…

So maybe he should stay and see how it goes. Not like he has anything to lose. He really doesn’t have anything to lose in fact. All he could hope for at this point was that they don’t hurt him. Which they still might do, after all.

With that in mind, he looked up towards the cloudy night watching the clouds move against the darkness for a moment. His mismatched eyes watched the bright moon from behind the clouds. This was his favorite time of day if he had to be honest. If only he could see the stars, that was his favorite thing. The only times he was able to see such things were from a tiny window in his room but now he gets to truly experience it. The cold. The freshness in the air. The bitterness of the wind hitting his cool skin.

It was everything to him. It made him feel free, more alive.

And it brought a smile to his face.

Glancing around he looked for any humans when he didn’t see any about his eyes met the stone wall of their building. Under his breath, he growled as he sized up his strength. A moment later he bolted directly towards the brick wall his claws outstretched. And once again he was climbing the wall his wing flapping on his back against the shirt and sweater.

Once he made it to the rooftop he took a deep breath and smiled even more as the cold air hit his skin. It was even more beautiful up here where nothing was blocking the winds.

Taking one look around he settled down close to the edge and laid down his head. He crossed his legs and yawned as he continued watching the clouds go by. Sure it was cold out here but normally he could stand temperatures that normal humans couldn’t stand so this was nothing. That mixed with the jacket and long sleeve shirt helped.

It wasn’t long before his eyes slowly came to a close and he was snoring away. However, this time he had a faint smile on his face.


	7. Part 7

The morning sunlight peeked into Virgil’s closed eyes causing him to groan with distaste. That was the one thing that sucked about sleeping up on roofs, there’s no shade which means the morning sun always hits him first thing. Which sucks for him since he hates mornings with a passion.

His eyes blinked open as he winkled his face and covered it with his hand huffing. Just as he was about to roll over and attempt to get back to sleep he heard a voice calling for him.

“Virgil! Breakfast!” He heard Patton’s cheery voice and groaned even louder.

With a huff, he slowly stood up yawning and smacking his lips as he did so. He wanted to say he didn’t want to come down and would rather sleep some more, but he didn’t want to upset them.

Yawning some more he stepped on the side of the building not even looking down before he took a step and fell down. Using his claws he gripped onto the bricks him sliding down the building. Then he jumped down onto the alleyway his wing flapping in reflex.

Stretching his arms he stepped out from the alleyway blinking tiredly up at Patton. Patton’s eyes were down however he smiled at hearing his huff.

“There you are! Where were you? Logan told me what happened last night and I was worried about you.”

Worried…about him? Logan did tell him that he broke the doorknob, right?! He swallowed nervously as he chuckled under his breath.

“Y-Yeah… I was uh…up on the roof… But if you don’t like me up there I don’t have to be-”

“You were on the roof?! Right after it rained?! Oh, kiddo! Come on in, you must be freezing then!”

Virgil blinked as Patton ushered him inside and opened the door for him with a smile. He wasn’t…mad?

“Do you need another sweater, kiddo? The one Logan gave you must be drenched!”

Now that he mentioned it yeah it was kinda damp but he didn’t want Patton to have to go out of his way or nothing so he shook his head. “Nah, I’m fine…”

Patton frowned, “If you say so, kiddo. Let me know if you need anything. Why were you up on the roof?” Patton asked as he drew out a chair for Virgil then sat down next to him on the weird rectangular plush…thing. Now that they were closer he could smell the different kinds of foods, most of them he’d never smelt before. And his stomach growled lightly but thankfully it didn’t seem like Patton heard it. Logan was going this way and that in the kitchen as he got the plates ready. Huh… He didn’t even notice the kitchen there before, and that’s when he noticed that it was cause it would’ve been hidden from view where he came in. Virgil’s leg started bouncing under the table from his nervous energy, and it didn’t seem to want to stop, unfortunately.

“I uh…” He glanced down to see Zoe next to the counter eating out of her own dish and swallowed, “I like t-the wind…a-and to see the sky…”

“Oh, really? Well, kiddo, if you like to do that you can come with us on our daily walk tomorrow? I think Zoe would like that huh, sweetie?”

As if on cue Zoe barked with still some food in her mouth and came over to him her tail wagging.

“Yep, she won’t mind it!”

“Oh… I mean… I-If you’re sure…”

“Course! We would love it! I don’t think though it’s good for you to be up on the roof… It’s getting colder and we don’t want you to get sick!”

Virgil blinked at the man across from him. They…would like his company? He swallowed thickly, no they’re just saying that. They don’t really mean it. How could they? They’re just saying this to keep a closer eye on him is all. And, they’d take away his only chance at peace? But he couldn’t disagree with them so he swallowed down his disappointment instead.

Luckily, Virgil didn’t have to respond as Logan came over with two steaming plates in his hand then went back for his. But as he was given his plate he stared at it. There were some things he recognized. Eggs for instance and bread but there looked to be a piece of some sort of meat that smelled…interesting…

“What’s the matter, Virgil?”

He glanced up to see Logan staring at him, “O-Oh… Um… What’s this?” He pointed to the meat.

“That’s bacon. You’ve never had bacon before?”

Great, now Patton was staring at him in a weird mix of concern and curiosity. Was that a weird thing that he’s never had it before? It must’ve been, he guessed by both of their reactions.

“Y-Yes I have… Sorry… It looked different…”

A breath was held as he saw that Logan kept staring at him almost suspiciously. Of course, it would be hard to lie to him, won’t it? Fortunately for him, he seemed to buy it, however and looked back to the phone thing that he had placed on the table.

Even Patton had looked away and he breathed out a small breath in relief.

He stared down at the meat curiously and picked it up with his hand, like how the others were doing it, and very slowly crouched down. It was…different that’s for sure. And he’s not sure if he likes it… But he swallowed it and continued eating anyways.

“So, Virgil,” Logan spoke up again while Patton just continued eating and Virgil’s body froze on instinct, “As I’m certain Patton didn’t tell you during your little discussion yesterday. We have to go to work which means you’ll be here alone for a few hours. Does that bother you at all?”

Did they trust him to be left alone in their place? Patton properly discussed it with him yesterday didn’t he? Cause it certainly seemed like Logan didn’t approve of it, he sent a sharp glare towards the blue polka-dotted polo wearing man right after he spoke.

“You can watch TV to entertain yourself kiddo! And if you get hungry there’s plenty of food in the fridge. Promise we won’t be gone for long.”

“I…guess t-that’s alright?”

“Perfect! I’m really sorry about this. We’d bring you but well… I’m certain you’ll be bored at Logan’s workplace and I work at a school with small kiddos so I don’t think you’ll fit in right there.”

“O-Oh… Yeah…” Well, at least he’ll be alone for a while right? Not like that’s new.

“Alright, now that that’s settled, we’d better start heading out, Patton.”

“Oh, yeah! Hang on!” He started stuffing his face with the rest of his meal then got up and started grabbing some things still chewing.

Virgil didn’t move as they grabbed what they needed, simply watching them and silently picking at his food. He was surprised by how good it was it’s definitely better than his stale bread and grits that he got during breakfast. And it was warm too, something he’s definitely not used to. While he was marveling at the food Patton came over to him silently humming under his breath and had a bag over his shoulder. Before Virgil knew what he was doing he suddenly felt a hand on his head. He jumped at the sudden touch kicking the table beneath him with his knees and making a rather loud startle noise when he felt fingers brush up against his horns.

“Oh! I’m sorry, kiddo. I wanted to tell you bye. I didn’t mean to startle you!” Quickly the hand was removed as fast as it came and he took a breath in.

“We gotta go, Patton. I can’t be late again.”

“Whoops! Sorry!”

Heterochromia wide eyes stared at the man as he hopped out of the door Zoe on a leash right in front of him Logan following from behind and giving him a small nod before closing it. He heard the door lock and swallowed deeply.

What…is this feeling that’s surging through him? It’s not fear. It was a…nice feeling, despite the fact that where Patton touched him was still burning. It felt like the man had touched him with a fire-heated pole. But it wasn’t painful like how it normally would’ve been, it was soothing. Comforting…

Ignoring the weird surge of feelings the best he could he continued eating his food his face down now. The wing touching the top of his head almost like an umbrella.

And his cheeks, for some reason, was uncontrollably warm.


	8. Part 8

Only a few more bites were eaten before the plate was set aside and he yawned loudly. Quickly he drank a bit of his juice then got up and placed it where the others did theirs. Sighing he glanced around rubbing his arms to get rid of that tingling sensation. Well, now what? Most of this stuff he’s never seen before so he had no idea how to work it. They didn’t like it when he left without them knowing so he was stuck here…

He could just sleep until they come back, that sounds like a decent idea…

But, something he’s noticed in this place, was that it was deadly quiet. He’s gotten so used to the noises of the busy street that now having it this quiet was almost…daunting. Scary almost.

Well, …he could try to start up the weird square thing on the wall that played the singing woman. That would surely help, right?

It shouldn’t be too difficult.

Shouldn’t… Yeah, shouldn’t be…

It’s been 20 minutes since then and he’s seen fiddling with it. Pressing the screen seeing if maybe it’s some touch screen thing like the phone that the others used. To poking at the buttons on the side and back but still nothing. Growling he glanced around the sitting square thinking maybe there was some on switch that worked for it. That’s when he spotted a small black rectangle thing on the table that had buttons on it. Huh… Maybe that’ll work…

He pressed a smallish red button on the very top of it only for a screen to suddenly turn on and people’s voices could be heard. Yelping he jumped backward hitting his back against the wall while the tail to be fluffed up. Breathing heavily wide eyes stared at the screen as it played. Welp,… That worked…

Coming closer to the screen he poked at it with a sharp finger ready for something to attack him. When nothing did and the people moved and continued talking he leaned forward and sniffed it. It didn’t smell any differently, at least he didn’t smell people.

Tilting his head up at it he watched the people move about quietly. Slowly he went back to sitting on the square and sat down inquisitive by this strange box.

“We’ll be seeing a cold storm be hitting the city for the next week or so, be sure everyone to wear a jacket out there-”

Despite the fact that he had no idea how the people behind the box could do it, they seemed to be able to predict the weather. And from a week ahead too! Oh, maybe they are wizards that he remembers from the stories he was told as a kid. Though he thought they didn’t exist, well, he’s not supposed to exist so who knows.

While he was thinking that the people went away suddenly to new people and he tilted his head curiously at that. They were talking about something while mentioning what looked like the prices for the rectangular thing he’s sitting on. They mentioned the word ‘couch’ and he blinked.

Looking down he smiled poking at a corner with his sharp claw, “So you're a couch. Huh…”

Then the people changed again as quickly as the others did and he blinked. This time he was quiet as the person talked about prices for where they store food in. He called it a refrigerator.

“Re… Refri… Refrigerator…” It was a weird word to say and he winkled his mouth a bit afterward. But he went quiet again as new people came on.

After a few more of these, the original people came on announcing that he’s watching something called the ‘2 News’ whatever that could mean. Again he went silent as these people talked for a bit not completely understanding everything they were saying but he was intrigued nonetheless.

About a half-hour went by and he was dozing a bit when he snapped to attention at the screen. Blood drained from his face at seeing his own face on the screen. But it was without his horns or his wing.

“This man is still on the loose, he’s reported to be dangerous when provoked. Be cautious if you see him. His name is Virgil, though no records have been released on his last name. Also,” It cut to a picture of another man and Virgil’s breath sucked in, “a man named Thomas Sanders helped him escape from the asylum. We still don’t know why he did such a thing but records show he’s not a dangerous individual.”

Thomas… That face… He remembers that face…

“You’re getting out of here, alright? Just hang tight. I’m sorry for giving you so many drugs. I wasn’t sure how you’ll react towards this, I didn’t want to take my chances. But don’t worry it’s going to be okay. Keep breathing for me alright?”

Through his foggy brain, he could barely register that voice as he was pulled down white hallways. Distantly he could tell his hands and feet were strapped on the gully. And despite the fact that he was terrified he couldn’t seem to care. Or move his muscles. Yep, drugged again indeed.

His eyes blinked up towards the man who seemed to be frantic. Why was he so worried? Was there something wrong with him?

All he could manage was a groan, trying to voice his questions but Thomas only looked down at him worryingly but smiled a bit. “I promise I’ll get you out. I promise.” Virgil could feel gentle fingers brush up against his hair then a door opened and he couldn’t remember what happened after that.

Taking a shaky breath he opened his eyes to see the people were now talking about something else. His hands went to his chest as he took another deep breath.

Thomas… That’s who saved him… But…if that’s the case why did he wake up in an alleyway alone? Did he just dumped him somewhere and called it a day? But if he went through all that trouble why just dump him off? Why not take him to his place to experiment with him personally?

Gulping he ran his cold hand down his face. Why did he forget about that? It must’ve been the drugs…

What’s most important is the fact that his face was on the news. Other people must’ve seen his face, and true it was without his horns but he was still recognizable. Is that why Patton and Logan took him in? Cause they recognized him and wanted him for themselves? Were they waiting till those scientists come and take him away?

Releasing a painful breath in, the edge of his eyes got blurry and he realized that he was about to cry. Of course, these two don’t really care about him. Course they were just looking for money or to look good for catching him. Of course… How foolish of him…

Quickly, he got up and went to the closest window seeing if he could escape that way but it was tight shut. And when he banged the window he felt that it was harder than the previous one and his breath sucked in harsher.

Running down the hallway the sound of feathers beating against the fabric and his back he went to Patton’s room. A tear came down his cheek when he saw a weird fabric covering up the window. Scared to even touch it he darted around looking for somewhere to hide. Luckily he could open a door that led to a smaller room, a much smaller room filled with clothes, but it’ll have to do. Ducking inside he buried himself in it finding the heavy scents of Patton to be strangely comforting in a way and shut his eyes. He sat there crying silently into the fabric for god knows how long.

“We’re home, kiddo!”

“There is no need to shout, Patton. I’m sure he can hear you plenty.”


	9. Part 9

“Well, I wanna make sure! Kiddo?” Virgil could hear scuffling about but he only dug his face in the clothes. Then he heard the stranger’s voices being turned off.

“It appears that he was watching TV. And the news… Patton, do you think?”

“Oh, dear… Did he saw it?”

“He might’ve. It would’ve upset him if he did-”

“Kiddo? Kiddo, where are you? Come on out, please,” Patton’s worried voice cut off Logan’s. He was shouting a bit now and Virgil could hear more scuffling. Then his voice was coming closer while he heard doors being open and the sound of footsteps.

“Kiddo? We promise we won’t hurt you. If you saw what we think you saw on the news we promise we aren’t going to hurt you alright? We just wanna help.” Slowly the voice got closer and closer. Then Patton’s door was opened. Virgil had to suppress a whimper as he heard Patton get closer putting a hand over his mouth. But what made him yelp was the sudden bark of Zoe right outside his door.

The yelp, it seemed, was loud enough to draw Patton’s attention for his voice grew even more concerned and now he could hear Logan’s right outside the small room.

“Virgil? Are you okay?” Then a knock and he couldn’t help but make another whimper through his hand. He kept shaking his head over and over.

“Do you need some assistance, Virgil? Can we come in?”

Logan’s voice. If he says no will they get upset? Course they will, why would he lie.

So with a shaky breath, he responded, “Y-Yes…”

Then the door opened and he blinked as the light poured in. Blinking against it he saw the worried looks of both Patton and Logan looking down at him. Then Patton kneeling down and giving him a gentle smile. Zoe was in front of them giving him a sad look. There was enough room for in case he needed to bolt, he noticed.

“Hey, what ya doing in here, kiddo?”

“Why are you buried in Patton’s clothes? And crying? Are you in distress? If this is about what you saw we can guarantee you that we won’t harm you.”

“Your crying? Oh, sweetheart. Come here,” Patton’s arms then slowly opened exposing his chest and Virgil flinched away shrinking more into the clothes and darkness.

“What’s wrong? Don’t want a hug? That’s perfectly fine if you don’t, hun.”

“H-Hug…? What’s… W-Whats a..h-hug?” He breathed out.

Both of the humans’ faces seemed to crack at his words. Both of them wore faces of heartbreak. Patton appeared ready to cry. And Virgil only shifted more into the clothes feeling discomfort at the looks.

“A hug, Virgil. Is something someone gives another in order to comfort them. There are many benefits to a hug. One of them is that it can boost Oxytocin levels, which can soothe feelings such as distress or loneliness.” Logan explained with a small smile.

“Yeah! I wanna make you feel better, kiddo, that’s all. I’ve been told I’m a good hugger. But you can say no, sweetie.”

Virgil chewed his lip nervously, they might say that for now but he knows they don’t truly mean it. He stared at them for a moment pondering his chances. This…hug thing didn’t look painful at least…

Slowly he nodded poking his body out of the clothes but readying his body in case he needs to dart away.

Logan lay a hand on Patton’s back and seemed to gently nudge him forward. That seemed to be an indicator for Patton as he leaned forward slowly. He didn’t stop having his arms open which seemed weird. Incredibly slowly, and with plenty of space for him to run if needed, Patton came forward and wrapped his arms gently around his torso. His chest pressed up against his own.

Virgil sucked in a harsh breath. Immediately his instincts and brain told him to run. Run while he still had the chance. Run before something bad happens.

But a part of him wanted to stay. A part of him liked the feeling of this. A part of him felt…better almost being in Patton’s arms like this.

His body was shaking before he even notices, however, despite the nice feelings. He couldn’t seem to move nor, breathe right now. It appears that his body was stiff to the core.

“Patton. Patton, I think that’s enough. I think you’re overwhelming him.”

“Oh, oh dear. I’m sorry,” Then those arms left him. The warmth left his body and he harshly sucked in a breath. Tears were coming down his cheeks before he even realized it. “Your okay, kiddo?”

Okay….? Was he okay?

No. No, he wasn’t.

As if in a trance he felt his head shaking. He felt his body curling up into a ball. He felt himself shaking and going into the corner of the small room. Even his body rocking side to side and his hands reaching his arms, rubbing it. He could hear voices but they sounded like they were coming from underwater. Was he even breathing? He had no idea.

That’s when he felt something. Something soft. It brushed up against his leg, then his hand, then up to his face and cheek. It was the cloud from earlier. Instinctively he leaned into that cloud, feeling better from its touch. It wasn’t a harsh warmth like those human touches. No, it was gentle. It was soothing. It was..fluffy…

Then he finally blinked once. Then twice. Gradually he could see fur on his right cheek. Then dark eyes giving him a worried look. Zoe…

He lifted up a hand towards the fur breathing coming back ever so slowly. Suddenly he felt something wet against his fingers and squeaked drawing his hand back a bit. But he watched as Zoe licked his fingers feeling the sensation weird but not…bad… It made him feel more…alive in a way. That he wasn’t floating. More present.

Zoe, then, stopped and stared at him again. Gulping he laid a hand on her head and took in slow breaths while he moved his hand about. Feeling more calmer now he smiled gently at her not really knowing what to do but she didn’t seem not to like it so he continued.

“You’re with us, hun?”

Virgil jumped a bit turning to face them. They both looked on in deep worry and he gulped. He very much completely forgot they were even there.

“Y-Yeah… S-Sorry…”

“There’s no need to apologize. You obviously aren’t used to being touched. That was my mistake, I should’ve figured that you’ll react badly. I wasn’t thinking, I should apologize not you. You experienced dissociation which is understandable. I do believe petting Zoe is calming you?” Logan inquired. And Virgil gulped yet again and nodded, “Y-Yeah… I… I guess, yeah… Dis… Dissociation?”

“It’s the mental process of being disconnected from reality or one’s thoughts. It’s often a response to trauma or experience of sensory overload. Its most noticeable in health conditions like Autism, PTSD, ADHD, among others.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of if you’re worried about that. I’m sorry too, hun.”

As they talked Virgil started rubbing his arms yet again, that same tingling feeling from this morning returning. But he did keep one hand on Zoe’s head. He took a moment to process it, well that explains it. He’s never had somebody touch him in a way that was pleasant or in a way that…hug was. Though he didn’t understand a lot of those words he did get some, and it was enough.

“Virgil?” Patton’s voice spoke up.

“O-Oh… Yeah… I… U-Uh…” He took a shaky breath, “Why… Why do you care…? I mean…if I’m ashamed or not… Why did you…h-hug me..?”

“Well, I hugged you cause I wanted you to feel better. It might’ve upset you to see yourself on the news so I thought a hug will make you better. As for why I care if your ashamed or not, well I know some kids who felt ashamed that they had a panic attack or dissociation. I wanted to make sure you didn’t feel that way, is all.” Patton said with a smile.

Virgil stared at both of them. Logan’s inquisitive stare. Patton’s small smile with a bit of sadness in his eyes. A spark of…something started in his chest and he didn’t know what it was. So he buried his face in Zoe’s fur and nodded.

“I don’t… I don’t know why…y-you care…about me… Y-You two are going to put me b-back there aren’t you?”

“The asylum? No, no, we aren’t. We…” Patton took a deep breath and when Virgil peeked out he saw the two humans sharing some sort of glance. He could tell some sort of silent conversation was going on but he couldn’t tell what they were saying.

“Kiddo… We aren’t putting you back there cause… We can obviously tell those people weren’t treating you right. Between you running away yesterday to you panicking anytime one of us touches you. And to your scared tone on everything you say…”

“And your scars. Yes, they aren’t as visible as they should be, but I can see them. And some of them are still fresh.”

Virgil sucked in a breath and tried to wrap his wing around himself to hide it. Crap, he thought his glamour could hide that well enough. Well, they have been awfully close to him its harder to mask it from up close.

“When you told me your name I did thought we should take you in if I’m being honest.” Patton breathed, “But after seeing how scared you always are… No, no we won’t take you back. Cause we care about you, sweetie. We…don’t really have an explanation of why we do but we do. We promise we won’t hurt you here. We won’t ever hurt you, no matter what, alright? I know you properly don’t believe us but that’s alright. Eventually, you will. Take your time, okay?”

There was silence while Virgil ponders over this. They…aren’t giving him back? But…why in heavens would they do that? Why would they even care about him at all, definitely enough to say all of this to him? He didn’t get it at all. None of his conclusions made sense. None of his thoughts made sense.

“O-Okay… Thank… Thank y-you…” He found himself saying, nonetheless.

“Of course. There’s no need to thank us, Virgil. Would you like to come to the living room with us? We could-”

“Oh! We could watch some movies? Would you like that, sweetheart?” Patton interjected, his beaming smile back.

“Y-Yeah… That sounds…g-good… Is uh… Is Zoe coming…?”

“Yep! If you want her to!” Slowly both of the males got up leaving plenty of room for him to and he smiled tightly. It took him a moment to get untangled from the pile of clothes but once he managed and took a step out he saw Patton there waiting at the door with a smile.

“Come along, kiddo. We can make some popcorn if you want?” He said offering his hand out like before.

Virgil was able to make a small noise not leaving his hand off of Zoe and hesitantly he slowly hovered his hand around one of his fingers. Patton was as calm as ever as he took his time, not rushing him and kept smiling. Then when his hand was around Patton’s index finger he felt the warmth spread through his arm. And he smiled faintly.


	10. Part 10

“What movie would you like to watch, Virgil?” Logan’s voice spoke up the moment they entered back into the living room.

Virgil squeaked quickly taking his hand back from Patton and his body tensed up at being directed at. But he blinked once he understood his question.

What was this movie?

Luckily he didn’t have to say anything as Patton jumped to his rescue.

“Why don’t we watch the movie that we were watching last night, Lo? We didn’t finish it. Have you seen Snow White, Virgil?”

Virgil gave a shaky shake of his head, “N-No…?” What the hell is ‘Snow White’?!

“Well, you will now! I’ll make the popcorn. You can go sit on the couch, Virge.”

The half-demon blinked at the two then nodded again. Hesitantly he made his way towards the couch not knowing a single thing that was happening.

He curled up into a tight ball against the corner of the couch and started watching Logan as he fiddled with the TV and something else in his hand. He kept pressing buttons making the screen change a few times. Then some screen came on that looked like some human den in a forest. Huh… Alright…

Just when Logan got that done weird loud crackling sounded from the kitchen and he jumped. He almost fell completely off the couch in his startle. The black tail fluffed up and his eyes wide. He must have made a loud noise as both Logan and Patton stared at him.

“What’s the matter, Virgil? Was it the popcorn?”

“Oh, did it startle you, kiddo? I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to. It should be done pretty quick here.“And thankfully he was right as an even louder beep vibrated through his ears and the crackling noises stopped. Breathing out a shaky breath he brought up his tail to soothe it down.

The brothers then came to sit down, Patton on the other side of the couch and Logan in the armchair not too far away. Patton held a bowl in his hands filled with yellow…somethings in it. Logan had a much smaller bowl. And apparently, it was edible as Patton started eating it while Logan pressed something and voices started up again.

"Would you like some Virge?” Patton asked nudging the bowl towards him. Virgil didn’t move until the bowl was some distance away from Patton only then did he leaned forward and grabbed a small piece. Sniffing it curiously he licked it when he didn’t smell anything funny with it. Only to get a pleasant taste in his mouth. He plopped it in his mouth crushing it in between his teeth. He didn’t know how to describe the taste but it was enjoyable.

“What… W-What it this…?” He asked while grabbing for another one.

“It’s popcorn, Virgil. It’s from corn kernel that expands and puffs up when heated. It was first domesticated about 10,000 years ago in-”

“Lo, you know I love hearing your explanations and database but I can’t hear the TV!” Patton whined playfully and Logan chuckled a bit. “My apologies, Patton. I’ll be quiet now.”

And so they did. It was quiet other than them quietly munching on the popcorn and the TV playing. Virgil made sure not to bump his hand into Patton’s when getting his share of popcorn, he might get upset if he does. But honestly, Virgil was enraptured by this so-called movie. It was hypnotizing. This pretty lady with the gorgeous voice was definitely the lady he saw last night when he came out here. But now seeing what her story was it was…entrancing. There was no better way to describe it.

Not too far into the movie, however, Logan started fidgeting. At first, it wasn’t that noticeable, his foot moving here and there. To him shifting his legs to crossing them. Only then did Virgil notice he was doing such a thing. And Patton did as well.

“Lo, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He said a bit too quickly and his voice tense and high pitched.

“I can tell somethings up. Is it time for you to start working or did you forget your fidget toy again?” Patton got his phone from the table and pressed a button on it before Logan could say anything. “What time is it?”

‘1:30’ The phone responded and Patton frowned. “Oh, so it is. My bad, Lo, I didn’t know it was that late. You can leave if you want to. Make sure you get some lunch, alright?”

You would’ve thought the chair was on fire on how quickly Logan stood up. He fidgeted with his pants some and nodded, “Y-Yes… Thank you, Patton… I think I will. Here’s uh… Here’s the remote.” Just like that Logan came over and handed the remote to Patton who accepted it and hummed.

“No need to thank me, hun. It’s alright. We don’t mind it, do we, Virge?”

Virgil quickly shook his head not sure what to say here. And that was enough for Logan as he made a mad dash towards the kitchen.

“And don’t grab just Crofters again! Make a sandwich or something, Lo!”

From the kitchen came a grunt and Virgil could hear somethings ruffling about in there. Things shutting and closing while Patton turned his attention back to the movie. Virgil didn’t know what was going on. It didn’t take long until Logan grabbed his bag and made a mad dash down the hall a sandwich in his mouth.

The moment he was gone Virgil quietly spoke up, “W-What was…?”

“Oh, well, Logan doesn’t like when his schedule is messed up. Normally at 1 we start getting lunch together and he goes to his room to work on stuff. Which, I should get something to eat too, you want anything?”

Well… He was slightly hungry… “Uh… I c-could eat…” He admitted. Patton smiled and paused the movie standing up then. “Gotcha, kiddo. I can’t make much but how about a sandwich? I can make peanut butter and jelly sandwich if you want? Sorry I can’t make much else.”

“T-That’s fine…”

“Perfect!” Patton beamed and skipped to the kitchen. Virgil glanced down at Zoe who had her head on his lap and curiously tilted his head.

“Why does.. L-Logan keeps a schedule, Z-Zoe..? And what’s a…f-fidget toy…?” He whispered to the dog hoping Patton didn’t hear.

Only he did. “Logan has a certain schedule that he likes to keep cause he likes to feel a sense of structure. Without that structure, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. In many cases of autism folks are like that, especially children. And a fidget toy is to help keep him calm since its hard for him to stay still for long periods of time. Oh, you know what? It does help relieve anxiety too,” Patton peeked out from the kitchen and pointed at Virgil, “Hold that thought.” And just like that, he bolted down the hallway leaving Virgil alone.

He frowned, he didn’t know what most of that meant. It sounded like Patton was reading things off from the top of his mind, which means he must have said that a lot right? What does…'autism’ mean anyway?

Absentmindedly he patted Zoe’s head while he waited and reached over for some popcorn. As if on cue Patton burst back into the living room carrying a small plastic box of something in his hand and causing a squeak of surprise from Virgil. “Sorry, Virge. I got a ton of fidget and stim toys cause of my kiddos at the school I work at. I always buy a ton and of different types when they are on sale in case the kiddos break one. But you can have a few if you want? I mean, you don’t have to. I just thought… I don’t know.” He chuckled nervously and set the box next to him. Virgil looked down curiously and spotted what looked like children’s toys in there. Was this…some type of joke?

“What…?”

“Oh! Uh…” Patton picked up a necklace with a black bat on the end, “This so for chewing. It’s to help focus and relieve stress along with helping fidgeting nerves.” Then he picked up a black square with different knobs on each side, “This has a bit of everything, you can click it or spin it. This is for fidgeting if you’re ever feeling anxious and need something to do with your hands.”

He went on and on showing Virgil all the different types of fidget and stim toys for quite some time. It was quite intriguing to see the types of toys and what each one can help with. Though he wasn’t sure how they could help exactly. When he thought about it, however, he always does mess with his shirt as he’s nervous. Or tap his foot when he wants to bolt. Sometimes he does bite on his lip or the inside of his cheek if he’s especially nervous on what to say. Maybe these can help him in not feeling so stressed out? Worth a try… Not like he’s got anything to lose…

The only thing that made Patton stop talking was that Virgil’s stomach grumbled loudly, cutting him off and causing Virgil to blush with embarrassment.

“Deary me, I’m sorry for going on a rant there. I’m very passionate about helping people who need this. As you can properly tell. I’ll go finish up our lunch, one moment.” He then sped off and Virgil sighed. Yep, he could definitely tell if it wasn’t the long time he spent talking about each one it was the fact that his eyes seemed to sparkle when he talked. Or the fact that he moved his hands a lot. He hasn’t seen him talk so passionately about something like that before…

When the other one got up Zoe finally got off his lap giving him an apologetic look before following. “You hungry too, Zoe? Here you are, pretty gal!”

Filled with curiosity he got the black cube with the different dials on each side and clicked on a button. Hm…

“Here you are, sweetie! Wanna watch the rest of the movie while we eat?”

“Y-Yeah…” Virgil muttered feeling weird now that he didn’t have Zoe on him. That constant pressure made him feel better…

Patton seemed to notice him fiddling with the cube and smiled, “You can keep that if you want to.”

“I… I-I can..? What if s-somebody needs it…?”

“Nonsense. If it’ll help you feel less anxious then it’s being put to good use. If it doesn’t help you then that’s okay too. But if you want to have it, you can, sweetheart.”

“O-Oh… Th-Thank y-you..”

“Of course! Now, where did that remote go to? Zoe! Can you come here, love?”

“N-No, no I can g-get it for you. H-Here…” Virgil leaned forward spotting the rectangular box in the pile of toys. Digging through them he picked it up and handed it to him to which he gently grabbed for it with a smile. And though he could tell Patton wasn’t trying to, their hands brushed up and it caused a shiver to go down Virgil’s spine. The second the other had it he quickly darted his hand back to his chest rubbing it on the soft material of the shirt to get the tinglingness off him.

“You okay, kiddo? I’m sorry I touched you, didn’t I? I’m so sorry. Oh, I got an idea, hang on one sec again.”

Then once again he left bolting down the hallway leaving Virgil rubbing his hand and wrists violently against the shirt. Why won’t it stop tingling?!

“Here. Here kiddo, this might help,” Virgil looked up to see him carrying in a grey large blanket. It didn’t look any different than any normal blanket but when he got it from the other, being extra careful not to touch him, he felt it being heavy. At least three times as heavy than a normal blanket. Slowly he wrapped it around him and instantly he felt better.

“That’s a weighted blanket. It’s to help anxious people feel more grounded.” Patton giggled when he heard a soft purr noise, “And I would assume it helps, kiddo?”

“Y-Yeah… Yeah… It does… A-A lot…” He managed to say. Honestly, this felt amazing, it was more constant pressure on him then Zoe and it was surrounding him not like when Zoe laid on him and it was just a single place on him that felt the pressure. This was…really really great. It helped him enough to not focus on the tingling sensation. “T-Thanks…”

“Of course! And that’s spare, so you can keep that too. Now, would you like to watch the rest of the movie kiddo? You feeling calmer?”

“Yeah… We ca-can…” Then the movie started up again and the room got quiet once again. He only took a bite before Zoe walked back in licking her lips. She hopped back onto his lap being careful of the rest of the things on the couch and settled back down on him. It was slightly hard to eat his sandwich around her but he made it work. With the pressure of both the blanket and Zoe on him, he felt more grounded then he has in…ever. He definitely felt more comfortable and calm then he has in a long time. And as he ate he had a soft blessed smile on his face.


	11. Part 11

Virgil stayed in his little nest for quite a long time, he was too content to leave his spot and either Zoe or Patton seemed like they had anything to say about it. The day passed by with him and Patton watching movies together. They watched Winnie the Pooh, Lilo and Stitch, and Tangled, before Patton had to get up and call Logan to help make dinner. It was interesting watching these movies and seeing the stories they had to tell. It was similar to seeing pictures but rather then it being still they moved in complicated and complex ways. And he rather enjoyed it.

His favorite they watched so far was Lilo and Stitch. He saw himself in Stitch in a way. Being an outsider and feeling like everything they touch ends up ruined. But it turned out alright for him… Would it turn out okay for Virgil? Well,…so far he guessed it has. Maybe Patton and Logan are his Lilo and Nani? He could see the similarities between them…

While they made dinner and even when they ate, Virgil was quiet. He didn’t say much as the two spoke about their day. Which he didn’t have a clue as to what they were saying so he decided it might be better if he doesn’t speak at all. At least by doing so, he won’t make more of a fool of himself or they won’t get upset with him. Patton kept trying to get him in the conversation but he couldn’t contribute much in any case. Though he appreciated the effort, even if he didn’t understand why they even wanted him to talk. Let alone why they wanted him here eating with them at all.

Once dinner was done Patton had to do some work and Logan went back to his room. He’d didn’t know what else to do so he tried fiddling around to watch some more movies but he couldn’t figure it out. Instead of going to bother Patton he’d decided to just sit there and wait.

And he found that he’d fallen asleep there, nestled into the weighted blanket and Zoe still on him, after quite a bit.

Course he woke up with another nightmare which made him jerk awake. He found that he’d been crying and that Zoe left. Neither he could remember what the nightmare was and that he’d apparently have been asleep for some time indicated by the fact the place seemed quiet and dark. At least he’d had a nightmare when neither of them was near him, that’s good.

So he laid back down again trying to get himself to calm back down and go back to sleep. Course that didn’t happen for a long time. While he was awake he simply stared at the ceiling. And that’s when he noticed a pillow and another blanket folded on his feet. Guess one of them must’ve given him this…

Grabbing the pillow and the other blanket he curled up into a ball and waited. And waited. And waited, for sleep to eventually get to him.

Throughout the night he kept rolling side to side and waking up. Huffing he finally gave up and watched outside from the window until the sun came up. But still, he didn’t move in fear of one of them getting upset that he moved from his spot.

So when drowsy Logan came down that early morning to find eyes peeking out of a blankets nest staring right at him, it might’ve given him a fright. Not that neither of them said anything about it to anyone later on.

One good look at Virgil must’ve told Logan everything for he gave him a sympathetic look then told him to take a shower if he wanted to. To which Virgil happily agreed and took the chance.

By the time he got out of the shower Patton had woken up and was already eating some breakfast. And he guessed he looked better as Logan didn’t mention his appearance.

During breakfast, Patton mentioned the walk again and he offered that Virgil could come and maybe Logan. Logan agreed and to Virgil that seemed…better than staying here alone. So after breakfast, they started getting ready but they had a bit of a complication with Virgil’s wing and tail.

“Do you think a thick jacket might be enough to cover it up?” Patton asked.

“Maybe? It might bulge out though. We could try.”

The two went back and forth while Virgil was silent and perfectly still. He didn’t know what to do so he figured his best bet was to let them figure it out. He’s never had to hide his traits so this was weird to him.

He put on another one of Patton’s jackets but Logan said it wasn’t thick enough to hide the wing nor the tail.

“Hm… Maybe we should try another bulker jacket? Or he can wear two? Oh! Lo, don’t you have a thick black one? Remember the special one?”

“I do… However, you know I don’t like to give it away, Patton.”

“No! No, I know it’s your special one for when you have your meltdowns. I won’t ever give it away, but can he borrow it? Just for a bit until we come back then I’ll wash it for you?” Patton rushed out.

Logan didn’t look too convinced, however, when he looked between Virgil and his wing then back to Patton he sighed then crossed his arms. “Okay… This is the only option, you do need to get out anyways, Virgil. It’ll be healthy for you.”

“I do m-miss being outside…” Virgil said quietly. “L-Like the fresh air…”

Logan nodded, “Alright then. I’ll go get it.” Logan then headed to his room and he wasn’t back for a bit. In the meantime, Patton kept Virgil busy by discussing where they normally go for their walls. He did mention something about wanting to stop by a ‘cafe’ to say hi to somebody. Whatever that could mean. But Virgil, nonetheless, was excited about going outside again. He’s already missed it even though it’s only been a day since he was last out. After spending his entire life in small rooms he guessed he just craved the fresh air and openness of outside.

“Found it. It’s rather dusty and a bit wrinkled however it appears to still be in good condition. Apologies for that.” Logan came back in the living room carrying a solid black plaid hooded jacket. And when they helped him put it on he realized it was rather thick. It reminded him of the weighted blankets but it wasn’t quite as heavy as that. It felt rather nice. Shrugging he mumbled, “I-Its alright… It’s c-comfy.”

Logan smiled faintly at that, “Glad to hear that. It appears to hide your wing rather well as we inspected too.” As he said that both of them took a step back and could see clearly that it did indeed hide it pretty well. Course there was still a slight bulge but if somebody wasn’t purposely looking for it they couldn’t tell it’s there. Virgil looked over his shoulder to see that his wing was indeed gone and blinked. “H-Huh… Thanks…”

“Don’t mention it. Now for your eyes, you can put up the hood and that should do it. You can just say it contacts and it should be fine,” Logan inquired.

“Thanks a lot, Lo. You are a lifesaver! Now we can get going!” Patton beamed and skipped in place to the door, him bouncing up and down. Zoe right beside him wagging her tail. Logan rolled his eyes and headed towards the door grabbing the last few things. When he opened it Patton rushed out with Zoe giggling loudly. Virgil did smile faintly at how energetic the young human was and he placed his hands in the pockets while putting up the hood, then he walked out with Logan.

As soon as the cool air hit him he took a breath in letting the crisp air hit his face. And his faint trace of a smile got a tad bit wider at that. He couldn’t get enough of this feeling. He felt more alive then he’s ever been like this.

It felt weird being exposed like this, however. When he was hiding away before they found him he never would walk out on the sidewalk when there were always a lot of people. He would always wait until the dead of night if he absolutely had to do so. And he didn’t like this exposure one bit. He kept practically glued to Logan’s side since Patton always was a bit ahead and kept his head down. Every time he would bump into somebody he cringed and his hands tightened in his pockets. And he still wasn’t used to the loudness either.

The weird vehicles rushing by and their honking noises that blasted his eardrums every time. The loud music that would blast out of them so loudly that he could practically feel the vibrations through his feet and ground. The people rushing past him, some talking loudly into devices of sorts and some not.

Maybe..he should have grabbed one of Patton’s fidget toys or the headphones… Curses…

He wasn’t sure how much time has passed but it felt like an eternity to him. He was quiet the entire walk until he couldn’t take it anymore and finally, he whimpered loudly. In the corner of his eye, he could see that Logan had turned to look at him but somehow even that was too much and he whimpered again.

“Virgil? What’s wrong?” Virgil instantly winched at his voice. Logan sounded worried. Why was he worried? He shouldn’t be worried.

Virgil didn’t want to say anything, he suspected that he might not be able to right now, and with a shaky hand, he pulled it out of his pocket. Somehow he was able to peel the fingers out of his tight fist and brought the finger to his ear. Pointing at it he whined then brought the palm of his hand to his ear attempting to block out the noises.

Luckily he didn’t need to say anymore as Logan instantly nodded and came closer his voice way lower than before and Virgil appreciated that. “Your experiencing sensory overload, Virgil. It’s alright. Here,” Logan glanced over to Patton who was at a nearby tree letting Zoe sniff it. With one glance back towards him he went over and talked to Patton quietly. Virgil couldn’t hear what they were saying but he didn’t try to. He placed another one of his hands up towards his ear and twisted it closing his eyes shut tightly. Why are humans so loud?! Why did they have to shout?! Why did they have such loud vehicles?! Why did-

“Virgil?” He whipped up to see Logan was back, “Patton is going to continue his walk. In the meantime would you like to head home or go to the cafe that Patton wanted to go? Either one is alright. The cafe would be a lot quieter then out here I can promise you that.” His voice was a whisper.

Virgil didn’t want to go back yet, he wasn’t ready to leave the fresh air. So he chose the second option. “C-C-Cafe…” Even his breath was more stuttery then normal. Yep, he’s shaking big time.

“Okay. Would you like to hold onto me? Or I can hold onto you? I can guide you there and you can keep your eyes closed if that helps, alright?” Logan’s voice was cool and collected, it helped him focus onto it as it wasn’t chaotic as all the other sounds. Heat rose up and down his spine to his head sending the feeling of fire bursting in his mind. The weight of the jacket suddenly felt like too much but too little at once. His hands felt stiff, his legs felt wrong, his-

One nod from him and one hand reached out to Logan were all it took. Carefully Logan grasped onto Virgil’s fingers being extra careful and gentle with it. And he didn’t hold onto his hand fully either, only the fingers. The touch should’ve made him jump back or be scared in some way but instead, it helped him hone into it. Logan’s hand was freezing cold compared to his warm ones. Cold. Cool. Icy..

“Keep breathing. In for four. Out for eight. It’s alright, I’ll repeat.” He heard Logan say through his tunnel. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. Every shout and screech of tires sent a stab of pain through his head. Just as Logan inspected he had to screw his eyes shut, the sun becoming even too much despite how much he’s grown to love it. His available hand reached towards his ear to block out the noise.

He wasn’t even aware that they started moving so when he heard a weird bell being rung above them he whimpered. Straight away he took notice of the smells that rushed towards him. He wasn’t exactly sure what the smell was but whatever it is it smelled delicious and sweet. It smelled almost like Logan’s jam that he liked…

The next thing he noticed was the silence. There was faint music playing in the background and occasionally he could hear voices but they were way lower then they were outside.

When he opened his eyes finally he glanced around to see the place was darker than outside was. Yeah… Yeah, this is way better.

Tension left his body the instant all these sensations hit him.

He felt Logan lead him to a table and he sat down. Blinking against the tidal waves he was able to see Logan looking at him with mild concern. “You okay now?”

“B-Better… Lots…be-better… Not so lo-loud… T-Thanks..” He said slowly trying not to get the piercing pain back again, and he noticed even Logan’s words were silent like his which he appreciated greatly.

“That’s good to hear. I can order something if you want? Or if you want to freshen up the bathroom is down there,” Logan informed him while pointing down a hallway. That does sound good…

“Y-Yeah… Okay, I’ll be right back..” He mumbled while standing up, which he was also grateful for the fact that it wasn’t as wobbly. It didn’t feel like putty.

While he was walking there, however, he felt strange eyes boring in the back of him. He’d looked over his shoulder quickly and glanced around the quiet place. But there was only a handful of people and they were busy chatting with each other or typing away at their strange devices. Nobody was looking at him…

Swallowing thickly he tried to push that feeling aside and he hid his face more into the hoodie. It’s gonna be his imagination… Yeah…

He pushed open the door and stepped inside, luckily there was nobody in here and he drew out a shaky sigh. Just as he was heading towards the sinks the door opened behind him and closed. When he glanced over his shoulder he saw a rather tall skinny guy. He’d wore a black leather jacket with a white undershirt. His hair was swept to the side and was dyed a pastel purple color. His pants were black and leather too. And though it was indoors he wore sunglasses, and Virgil thought that was sorta odd as he’s never seen any human wear that inside.

In any case, he looked pissed. And was staring right at him.

Virgil was just able to turn around before the man walked quickly up to him. All he could do was blink and the man grabbed him by his jacket scruff and was able to pull him off the ground, seemingly by ease. Snarling he brought Virgil close to his face, his lips drawing back to reveal sharp teeth. Then he lowered his sunglasses so Virgil could see his eyes and what he saw there made him even more scared then he was.

The color of his eyes was bleeding red. His pupils were slits and it…reminded Virgil of his own eyes.

Whimpering he tried to get out of his grip but it was way too strong. There’s no way there’s another one of him?! How is that possible?! Did he managed to escape that place too!?

“Lowlife, look at me,” The man growled and Virgil snapped to attention, he was even using a similar voice that he used when he’s anxious and scared. It sounded more warbled through, more powerful. “I don’t know what your intentions are, babe, and frankly I don’t give a shit. But this is my prey. My land. And I won’t have some runt of a demon hog my prey. Take your pathetic ass and scram before I hurt you or that tasty prey that you brought here. Got it?”

Prey… What the hell is he talking about?! But Virgil decided to agree anyways. Quickly he nodded his head eagerly not wanting to agree with this man one bit. If he was one of him, which he definitely appeared so, then he seemed more powerful then him just by his voice. He didn’t look like he had any horns though he could be hiding his wings and tail in that jacket.

“Say it, runt. I need some vocal agreement, hun,” He said with a growl his red bleeding eyes glowing brighter. Virgil definitely felt like those eyes could pierce through his body if he didn’t agree right now.

“Y-Yes! Y-Yes! So-Sorry!!” His voice dangerously squeaked. He must sound so pathetic right now. And he tried to not have his body shake or shrink away in his grasps. Well…too late for that. And this man must’ve felt it as he raised an eyebrow.

“Wow… What a pathetic excuse for a demon… Thought you’ll put up more fight. Well, babes, nice chatting with you in any case. And we better not meet again, sweet thing.” The man smiled sweetly then suddenly dropped him. Virgil cried out as his butt hit the tile floor and he looked on in horror as the man gave him one smirk than a wink. With that, he finally left walking out like nothing happened, with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.


End file.
